


Wandering Eyes

by KHLionWlfRdr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHLionWlfRdr/pseuds/KHLionWlfRdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to Distractions, except High School AU.</p><p>It was only a friendly game of Dodgeball after all.<br/>There was no reason for Aster to be mad at Jack.<br/>Besides, he'd probably forget about it by weekend's end.</p><p>Right?<br/>Perhaps shouldn't stay alone in the locker room after school today.<br/>Never know what kind of things may happen to those with wandering eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> * It's been a while since I've written anything smutty and I just had the urge.  
> After looking online, I'm finding there's a lack for this ship as of late and I am aim to correct that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> Also cause I miss my mate
> 
> Written to: Flesh by Simon Curtis

****

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes, focusing on his next opponent, settling his weight between the balls of his feet. Holding the red rubber ball close his chest, he ducked as grunt precluded the incoming whisper a another ball whirled by him.  
Reeling back his arm, he expertly knocked out his would be attacker with a light smirk, his accuracy met with a slight oof as his opponent walked off the court a disgruntled look on his face.  
Another red ball whizzed by taking out his remaining teammates leaving Jack alone on the court, and the class hot rod, Aster.  
 _“ Aster the speed demon.” Jack gritted his teeth. “ Damn, it had to be him.”_  
Although Jack was deadly accurate with his aim, Aster was elusive and quick.  
The boy could virtually teleport.  
He power was speed after all, whereas Jack's was snow, cold, and charm. It wasn't Jack's fault he had a pension for aim as well.  
 _“Someone should have added sarcasm, arrogance, and increased sexual animal magnetism to his list.”_  
Jack shirked off the distracting thoughts.  
 _“But it was hard to ignore those green eyes, the short spiked grey hair, and that fabulously tan body, glistening with sweat....”_  
Jack shook his head again narrowing his eyes against the lean Aussie staring him down.  
 _“ Come on! Think! If I want to win this match, I've got to out-think his next move.”_  
Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but being the skinniest one in class didn't afford him much credibility.  
Although it didn't make him the easiest target either.  
“ Oi boys, watch this. Be done in a flash.” Aster smirked, cocking to his head toward the removed boys on the side lines with the ball at the ready in his hands.  
They hooted him on, only dredging Jack's esteem further into the ground.  
Jack smiled a false cocky grin.  
A whistle blew off the stalemate and stare-down.  
“ Alright you two, there's only one way to settle this. Both of you, back to the walls.”  
Jack breathed a silent sigh of relief as he stood.  
Aster winked at Jack before turning, leaving Jack stumped with a dumb expression on his face.  
 _“ What, really?”_  
He might as well have blown him a kiss.  
 _“ Focus Jack!”_ he yelled at himself.  
Jack rolled his shoulders, inhaling deep as he walked toward the wall, his feet light and shaky.  
Of course he knew there was no way he'd outrun Aster to the ball sitting idly in center court, but now with just the two of them, he wasn't restricted to one sided field of play.  
Jack stopped as he got to edge of the court, turning slowly.  
Coach North eyed both of them, making sure each of them were ready.  
North blew the whistle and Jack's fingers left the edge of the wall without hesitation, his plan already formed in his mind.  
No sooner than Jack took his fifth step, Aster was already upon his ball.  
Jack ducked instinctively to the side, rolled diagonally so that his back was actually toward Aster as he stopped in a crouch position.  
The tan jock eyed him in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together, as he attempted to recover from his throw. _“ What is that git doing?”_  
Jack knew Aster's throws perfectly.  
The ball ricocheted of the back wall and Jack was there to greet it as it rolled into his awaiting arms.  
Jack pivoted counter-clockwise, striking at a still pitch position dumbstruck Aster, who just stood there froze, his mouth hung open and his eye twitching as the ball connected with rib cage then gently bounded away.  
North blew the whistle, ending the match as Jack leapt giddily into the air.  
“ Yes!:”  
“ Coach, that's not legal is it?!” Aster yelled, strill miffed at the move that had ended the game so quick.  
North snickered. “ Don't be so upset Bunny. You have other match next Friday. The rest of you, back to the lockers. Get back in your street clothes and see you Monday.”  
Jack smiled to himself. _“ I did it? I did it!”_  
Jack's teammates clapped him on the back as they walked by, happy to be indirectly victorious.  
“ Good job Jack.”  
“ That was a sweet move.”  
“ You should've seen the look on that other guy's face.”  
They all smirked and joked as they walked toward him, smiles plastered on their face.  
Jack chuckled to himself shyly as everyone filed out of the basketball court, leaving a tall, glaring, and perturbed Aster in the class's wake.  
Jack shrunk realizing it was only them in the whole arena.  
Jack tried not to stare directly into the those steel green eyes almost glowing back at him.  
Not only eying him it seemed, but literally dissolving any confidence he had from the match.  
Aster raised his chin at Jack, reaffirming his dominance over the paler and slender boy.  
“ No one's ever beat me one on one...”  
Jack swallowed. “ Good match Frost.” Aster's tone hung on Jack's last name, leaving a lingering chill down his spine that gave him both shivers of anxiety and of arousal.  
Jack hugged his shoulders tight to his chest, smiling crookedly. “ Uhh thanks..”  
With that Aster turned leaving a trail of dust and smug confidence behind him.  
“Whew.” Jack let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and let his squeaky shoes return him to the locker room with the rest of his classmates.

* * *

–  
Jack was in no rush to get home.  
It was the last period of the day, and he had nothing better to do once he got there.  
Besides Coach North always left the locker rooms open anyways so Jack knew that after his intense game, it was worth a rinse off.  
He normally did anyways.  
He liked the amount of steam he could create with the residual heat from the day outside combined with his power of frost.  
He could make the showers into a virtual fog land.  
Jack enjoyed the isolation the locker room having PE as a last class afforded him.  
He undressed easily after every one else filtered out as the last bell rang.  
Placing a light blue towel around his waist and walking toward the shower section of the locker room, he hummed a tune.  
Normally he liked the temperature cold, but one thing he most enjoyed was the reaction the warmer water had on his skin.  
It soothed his body and created a dazzling steaming effect around him.  
He pressed the hair and body soap dispenser, letting the foam roll over his fingers as he lathered his body.  
He bent over washing his calves, letting the water trickle down his back , matting his hair down, creating little rivers down his thighs.  
As he worked his way up his other leg, his thoughts suddenly trailed back to Aster.  
He stood up, the thought perking his ears.  
Of course, he'd thought Aster was attractive, but he'd never...  
 _“ Perhaps I shouldn't.”_ Jack hesitated as he bit his lower lip.  
He waited, listening for any lingering footsteps and small talk.  
 _“ Empty?”_  
Satisfied and quietly, he thought of Aster's piercing eyes as he began to fondle his member.  
The heat of the water combined with his smooth palm giving him such a sensation, it was hard for him not to finish within one minute.  
He forced himself to take his time as imagined Aster would, teasing him, letting him squirm as he stood behind him, his large frame pressed into his slender body.  
 _“His other hand around his waist, his teeth buried into the nape of Jack's neck.”_  
A small whimper escaped his lips and struggled to keep it together as he pumped faster, his grip tightening ever so slightly.  
He imagined Aster's hand, so large but nimble being careful to grip near the tip of his shaft, where he was most sensitive.  
One hand turned into a claw against the wall, as could feel his heartbeat quicken and he leaned in toward the wall.  
His bit his lip, as he gripped even tighter, twisting and rotating his grip slightly near the base as he stroked his length.  
A soft moan slipped past his lips and his jaw hung slack. _“ Oh God yes...”_  
He was so close, he could almost feel Aster hands upon him.  
“ You in there Frostbite?” someone asked.  
Jack froze. “ Wh-what? No.” he responded, trying to deepen his voice with a cough.  
Jack opened his eyes and turned.  
A tan hand slid the thin white curtain to the side, revealing Aster with his patent smirk on his face through the fog.  
“ Oh no, it's you in there.” he continued chuckling to himself.  
Jack backed up against the wall covering lower body with his hands, as Aster intruded the small one person stall, closing it behind him.  
Jack heartbeat raced as he tried to suppress his unattended hard on.  
“ Uh Aster? Is this something that can't wait?” Jack asked cheeks reddening, his pulse ringing hard in his ears.  
The tan male turned slowly, removing an evergreen towel from his waist in the process.  
Jack struggled to not let his eyes fall, even though he desperately wanted to.  
“ Actually, it can't. That was a good move you put on earlier Frost. Where'd that come from?” he asked inclining his head to the side as he closed this distance between himself and Jack.  
Jack eyebrows shot up and he attempted to bury himself into the already tight corner.  
“ Oh that? That was nothing special. I just uh.. uhh.”  
Aster's eyes narrowed. “ You what?”  
Jack had a hard time not letting himself get lost in Aster's accent.  
It had a way of melting away his defenses, leaving him with a desire to crush those tight muscles against his own body.  
“ I knew I couldn't beat you one on one.” Jack whispered, his eyes squeezing shut.  
Aster pressed his muscular hands onto the wall behind Jack, closing in on him like some sort of predator.  
“ You did eh?”  
Jack eyes began to creak open, aimed down, but quickly retracted the movement and looked up at the steaming ceiling instead, huffing.  
“ I uh..watched you. You did the same thing, you always do and I....-” Jack stammered, his hands still clasped over his stubborn erection  
“ You watched me? Studied me?” Aster smirked.  
He leaned toward Jack, only a breath away  
“ Tell me, do you like what you see now Frost?”  
 _“ Don't look down, don't look down.”_ Jack kept his eyes fastened on the ceiling.  
Aster didn't mind Jack's hesitation, leaning even closer toward him.  
“ I've been watching you too Frost. I could hear you over there. Took a minute for everyone to clear out but _now.._ ”  
Aster began kissing his neck, soliciting trembles from Jack.  
As Aster deepened his kiss, teeth grazing sensitive tendons, Jack's hands reactively found their way around Aster's shoulders and into his wet grey hair.  
Aster paused for a moment as Jack caught his breath.  
“ Remember to keep quiet love, wouldn't want everyone to hear now, would we?”  
Jack closed his eyes as Aster placed his lips on his own, his tongue slowly dancing with the tip of his.  
He tasted minty, the spice tingling deep down his throat as Aster's hands slowly descending down from the wall and around his waist.  
“ Touch me Frost,” Aster breathed slowly into Jack's neck.  
Jack's hands traced down the defined abdomen until he felt the growing thickness that was Aster's shaft.  
“ Ah there it is.” Aster purred as Jack hands clasped the length of him.  
Jack laid light and slow kisses along Aster's chin as he began to stroke him.  
 _“ God, he thicker than I'd imaged.”_  
Aster grabbed Jack's jaw and Jack let him. Their mouths melding together once more, Jack slipping deeper under Aster's trance and control.  
Aster parted them quickly, “Show me how that mouth of yours works.”  
Jack nodded, descending to his knees replacing his hands with mouth.  
He worked Aster's tip first with his lips before letting Aster push deeper into his mouth.  
Jack let his tongue flatten and curl so he could feel the smoothness of Aster's length.  
 _“ And what length does he have.”_  
Aster's hands found their way into Jack snow white hair, his own hips bucking to gain even deeper purchase into Jack's throat.  
As Jack's mouth found rhythm, he touched himself again, only lightly to keep pace as Aster tried to control his tempo.  
 _“ He's better at this than I thought he'd be.”_ Aster grinned to himself, his eyes closed.  
He could feel himself already nearing.  
Aster pulled back Jack's head from him again.  
“ Get up and turn around.” Aster grabbed Jack's hand, helping him up, then his waist turning him around.  
“ Lean over.” Aster purred.  
“ Uh Aster, I've never really done it before, for real.” Jack whispered hesitantly.  
“ Oh don't worry Frostbite, I'm going to go _real easy_ on ya.”  
Aster spread Jack's cheeks, placing one finger in his mouth and then slipping it inside of Jack.  
Jack flinched in surprise as he felt himself penetrated out of his control, a moan escaping him as Aster pulled his hand out and slipped it back in.  
Jack's thighs quivered as Aster continued to explore his body with one finger, then two, then three.  
With his other hand, he stroked Jack just like he imagined, his rough hands tender around Jack's member.  
With each slide of left Aster's left hand and slide of his right, Jack moans increased in desperation until Aster couldn't stand it anymore. _He needed to be inside of him._  
“ Alright Jack are you ready?”  
Jack braced himself against the wall  
 _He was more than ready._  
His posture almost pleading for Aster to take him.  
Aster spread Jack's legs farther apart, pressing his body into the paler boys frame, his teeth nibbling the tender spot on Jack's collarbone, as he entered Jack slick tightness.  
Jack moaned aloud as his body welcomed Aster's thickness, his body incapable of stifling the pleasurable cry.  
“ Nah Jack, I can't have you giving all the pleasant sounds.” Aster whispered as he slowed this thrust, deep and tight.  
He cupped one around Jack's mouth as his other found it's way to Jack's tender pink hard-on between his legs.  
Jack's back arched as Aster increased his pace, his hands creating snow patterns on the fogging wall.  
“ You like it raw, don't you Jack?”  
Jack whimpered in response, his head leaning down as he braced himself against the wall.  
Aster tightened his grip as Jack clenched around him, both of them struggling to keep quiet, the clap of flesh on flesh rhythmic and lustful.  
“ Should I pull out?” Aster asked desperately as Jack shuddered around his hands and around beneath his body.  
 _“ No, don't do that”_ Jack thought as he felt himself coming.  
Aster pumped Jack furiously as he released all over the wall in front of him.  
Jack's mouth hung open as he felt Aster coat his insides , his come warm and thick.  
 _“ It feels so good.”_  
Jack pressed back into the still firm Aster, wanting more.  
“ You like that don't you Frost?” Aster growled as he came again a second time, filling Jack even further.  
Jack practically whined as Aster pulled withdrew.  
Jack turned collapsing onto the floor panting, his cheeks tinged with exertion.  
He looked up at Aster, still grinning as the water dripped down his chest.  
“ Oh, wow.” Jack panted out.  
Aster grinned at him. “ What'd ya think would happen eh?”

* * *

– Added In- Round Two--  
 _by request for continuation_  
\---

* * *

“ Don't tell me you're tired Frostbite.”  
Jack looked up through the steam. “ You can't be serious?” he said, still trying to catch his breath.  
Aster grinned as he leaned down to pick up Jack. “ Oh come on, you must know that was just round one.”  
Jack was voiceless as Aster propped him up, catching his thighs around his elbows.  
 _“ How did he manage to pin me on the wall lik-..”_  
With a moan, Aster slid back into Jack, pressing him against the wall.  
Jack's hands clasped the top of the stall above his head as Aster locked lips with him.  
“ I'm not gonna hold back on ya this time Jack.”  
Aster bit down into the nape of Jack's neck, sure to leave a bruise.  
Jack buried his head to Aster's shoulders, as Aster drove his hips deep into between his thighs, the angle allowing Aster to true push Jack to his limits.  
Inside Jack's head, there were only shocks of color, brilliant and powerful like Aster.  
All he could do was clench the wall tighter, as Aster increased rhythm, sinking his teeth down even further into Jack's tender muscles.  
He couldn't hold back as Aster pounded his waist, rocking his body against the metal wall, creaking the hinges.  
Jack could feel himself about come, it would he harder this time.  
Aster's head flung back as drove home, penetrating deep within Jack.  
He hadn't even informed Jack he was finishing or close, but God could Jack feel Aster release inside him, his shaft pulsating inside of him, hard and throbbing..  
Jack stiffened and he came over Aster's chest.  
Beneath him, Jack could feel come oozing within him, the slickness dripping outside of him.  
Aster puled Jack close to his body so they were chest to chest, and Jack wrapped his arms around Aster's shoulders.  
 _It was just as I imagined it would be...”_  
Aster pressed his back against the opposite wall as he let their lips connect again.  
Carrying them both, he allowed them to slide to the stall flooring, Jack straddling him.  
Shudders wracked Jack's body, bringing about twitches from Aster.  
As Jack finally caught his breath“ I..- I don't know.. what to sa-..”  
Aster pressed a single finger on his lips. “ Don't say anything. This is our little secret.”  
Jack slowly stood, feeling empty as he and Aster disconnected.  
Aster followed suit, turning and grabbing his towel again, throwing it over this shoulder unashamed of the white streaks upon his chest.  
“ Catch you later yeah Frost?”  
Jack smiled. “ Yeah.”  
“ Good.” Aster snuck one last deep kiss in before Jack opened his eyes to a closing shower curtain.  
Jack smiled to himself, leaning his back on the wall.  
“ Don't you study me anymore Frost! Keep those wandering eyes to yourself or I'll have to keep catching you alone alright?” Aster remarked sarcastically.  
Jack just continued to smile shaking his head. “ Oh I'll be _sure_ to keep my eyes to myself.”  
–  
END


End file.
